Mystikur
Mystikur is a large island to the west of Nexus on the continent of Nur. It is the second smallest island of the 4 kingdom isles but is considered to have the most powerful empire. Mystikur is a single large island with smaller islands further to the west. Some of these islands are aligned with Mystikur in a union. There is a split between the Elven and Human population with most of the elves living in the Great Elven forest and humans living in the southern tips of Mystikur. One city in the north houses a mix of human and elves called Lawgold and is the location of Xavius, human representative and joint sovereign alongside the Elven Queen, Danica. Another city stronghold is located in the southwest section of the island called K'valla. Delta is a port city located in the southeast. There are a few more famous towns on Mystikur and a couple of Orc strongholds too. Population Mystikur society has the highest Human/Elven population. Humans and elves compose about 85% while the second highest is dwarves at roughly 3% and orcs at roughly 2% and the rest being variants of human, 1.1% Feline, 0.9% Lupine and 0.4% Cottontail. The forests that sit almost in the entire upper half of the island is home to many Elven cities and establishments, each one can be starkly different from another and sometimes even be impossible for non-elves to enter. Humans tend to live separately in the south along the great delta or in the main trade port for Mystikur on the talon that protrudes off the southeast tip. Relationship between other islands Mystikur has good relations with Longranne isle boasting a strong trade route between Delta and Southports. Many adventurers travel from Mystikur to Longranne to join the guilds that dot the island. Mystikur on the other hand, receives many migrants from other isles, despite still predominantly being human/elf populated. History The empire is a joint rule between the elven and human settlers, an elven queen situated in the heart of the forest capital Elderum rules the elven half while the human representative, Xavius the legendary hero protector, with a council of advisers, rules the human half. Geography Mystikur's landscape is very flat with large meadows, grasslands and woods. There is one small mountain range that stretches through the centre to the southwest tip and is the source of the great delta and a mystical great lake said to be enchanted by ancient magic many ancestors ago. The lake is so vast and shrouded in mist that exploring the lake is almost impossible. The most prevalent feature of Mystikur is the Great Elven forest that covers the entire north section of the island. The trees in these sections are very tall, some can be as high as 1 km. Elves tend to make settlements atop these trees while they hunt on the ground. Unlike humans, elves do not farm since their diet doesn't require them to eat so much they can provide for their communities in simple ways though this may not be actually true about the elves is scarce and difficult to obtain.